Nacht Der Untoten/Backstory
This is a fictional backstory for the Zombies map Nacht der Untoten. Other backstories for Zombies maps with little to no background information will be written in the future. Backstory The 2nd platoon of the 88th Infantry Regiment stationed at the heavily damaged bunker had defended against the onslaught of enemy attacks late into the night. Sustaining casualties of over half the platoon, the remaining survivors were preparing for a second offensive by the Russians. Pvt. Meyer, ordered by his commanding officer to provide overwatch from outside the bunker, keeping an eye out for any possible movement that could signal another attack. A dense fog was surrounding the outside of the fortification, making his sightlines nearly impossible to maintain. Despite this, Meyer continued his gazed over the enemy target area. Signalling the all clear, Meyer began reading a damaged copy of Heart of Darkness he found while travelling the war torn landscape. From the authors name, he could tell the book was of American origin. Luckily, the old work of text was in German. "It was difficult to realize that his work was not out there in the luminous estuary, but behind him, within the brooding gloom." The platoon had lost contact with the 15th Infantry Division only an hour ago, but his had not caused a sense of alarm amoung the soldiers. Communication failures are expected in these kinds of conditions. Meyer's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of steady footsteps. Aiming his Kar98k, the private stayed in a constant state of fear as the sound neared, eventually turning into a pattern of random steps and tumbles, as though the person closing in was stumbling towards the bunker. Out of the gloom, Meyer spotted an unknown individual slowly making their way towards the front. As he first thought, the potential hostile was stumbling along the ground as though they were in pain. As Meyer was reporting the elusive figure to his superior, he didn't realise a number of others had joined. Each member of the approaching group walked differently; some fumbled along the ground, others marched. As they made their way closer to the entrance, Meyer heard an inhuman scream 5 metres from where he lay. Almost instantly, the now alert private rolled to the side while clutching his weapon, landing at the bottom of the small hill he was perched on only a few seconds ago. While descending the hill, Meyer's head collided with a pipe, disorientating him and forcing stillness while his senses were reconciled. "Identifizieren sie sich!", came from a soldier from within the bunker. Seconds later, inhuman screams, gunfire and shouts of pain were surging from the private's former domain. Standing up, Meyer glanced around at his surroundings. A soldier was standing at the top of the hill, looking down at him. Now fully conscious, Meyer soon realised the "soldier" was only a corpse in a Nazi uniform, orange eyes and torn skin the only signs of life within the rotting shell. The "soldier" then began his descent, falling over as it took one step. Meyer took this as a chance to escape, moving towards the back entrance where the Untoten couldn't be seen. Still grasping his rifle, Meyer entered the ruined bulding to a horrific sight. Most of his platoon were either dead or injured, the only remaining soldier slowly moving backwards to Meyer's current position. Shouting for help, the soldier jolted around and began a hasty sprint, ignoring Meyer and running past him. Following suit, the private joined his comrade as they made their way towards the remaining trucks outside the bunker. As they arrived, Meyer smashed the side window and unlocked the truck door. When he couldn't find the keys, Meyer hastily ordered his ally to defend their position. Loading his rifle, he began firing at the incoming undead. Meyer continued to search, eventually finding the keys near the break pedal. As he lit the ignition, the sound of a failing engine replaced his hope with fear, and before both soldiers knew it, zombies had begun climbing up to the truck doors. With another attempt, the engine came to life, and a wave of relieve swept over the two as the truck buzzed into operation. Hitting the peddle, Meyer drove straight through the wave of undead, running over some in the process. As the two relaxed, a scream coming from Meyer's side of the truck caused him do a sharp right turn. Before the private could react, he smashed the back of the truck into a tree, flipping the vehicle on its side. Wavering in and out of consciousness, Meyer felt a horrible pain in his left leg and side. He stayed still for what seemed like hours, ignoring the impending fate he might endure at the hands of undead. Deciding to see if he had sustained a major injury, Meyer inspected his left side: his leg was clearly fractured, and he had broken at least two ribs. Looking around, he spotted his ally firing at approaching zombies, appearing as though his ammo stocks were low. Shouting out in pain, the other soldier noticed Meyer, going over to help him. Dragging him away, Meyer watched a large American plane fly over.